Barney.exe
Barney.exe is a demonic alteration of Barney, who is created by Joey Slikk. In Joey Slikk's Barney Error, he appeared as a ".exe" mode of Barney. Appearance He is a purple t-rex with a green tummy, green spots on his tail, and yellow toes, which is same as the original Barney, but with black eyes with red pupils and blood oozing from them, plus sharp light yellow teeth. (Similar to Sonic.exe). (Fangs, claws and a bigger body in his giga form). Gallery Sprites BARNEY_EXE_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe BARNEY_EXE_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Front) BARNEY_EXE_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Sideways) BARNEY_EXE_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Sideways, Left) BARNEY EXE HIT UP SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe being hit up BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_FRONT SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_SIDEWAYS SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Sideways) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_SIDEWAYS LEFT SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Sideways, Left) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_PARTIAL BACK SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Partial Back) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_PARTIAL BACK LEFT SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Partial Back, Left) BARNEY EXE (696 FORM) FRONT SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in 666 form (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_COLORS)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Barneychu Colors) (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Front, Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Back) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways, Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways, Left, Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_PARTIAL_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Partial Back) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_PARTIAL_BACK_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Partial Back, Left) File:BARNEY_EXE_(BAD_FORM)_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his bad form File:BARNEY_EXE_(BAD_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his bad form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(CREEPYPASTA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his creepypasta form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(HALF_REAL_DINOSAUR_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his half real dinosaur form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(TERRA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his terra form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_WITH_A_BIGGER_BODY_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe with a bigger body (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(SCARY_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his scary form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(RED_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his red form (Front) File:BARNEY_EXE_(ORANGE_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his orange form (Front) GIGA_BARNEY_(H3LL_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell giga form (Front) BARNEY EXE FRONT SPRITE 2 TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe with red toes and a red tummy (Front) Non-Updated BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways, Left) Close-Ups BARNEY_EXE_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe BARNEY_EXE_ANGRY_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_ANGRY_TALKING_FRAME_1_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Angry, Growling) EVIL_BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_ANGRY_TALKING_FRAME_4_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Angry, Mouth Open) BARNEY-EXE-ANGRY-TALKING-ANIMATION.gif|An animated close-up of Barney.exe talking (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his hell form BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_ANGRY 800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his hell form (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_ANGRY 800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_COLORS)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Barneychu Colors) BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_COLORS)_ANGRY 800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Barneychu Colors) (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_960_720_1_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_ANGRY_960_720_1_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form (Angry) BARNEY EXE (ORANGE FORM) 800 600 TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his orange form BARNEY EXE (ORANGE FORM) ANGRY 800 600 TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his orange form (Angry) Non-Updated BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_960_720_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_ANGRY_960_720_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form (Angry) Art BARNEY-CHU_EXE.jpg|Picture of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form by Archfiend-dux. BARNEY-CHU_EXE_1273_X_1340_TRANS.png|A transparent version of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form by Archfiend-dux. 07202263-255B-4D88-9C36-A2F2539B46EF.jpg|Picture of Barney.exe with red toes and a red tummy by Tomatic108 BARNEY EXE (BAD FORM).png|Picture of Barney.exe in his bad form by Joey Slikk Screenshots File:Barney_exe_as_he_appears_in_Iloveyou_exe.jpeg|Screenshot of Barney.exe as he appears in Iloveyou.exe Trivia Barney.exe's giga form, AKA GigaBarney.exe, is his true form. Videos File:Barney.exe Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe. File:Barney.exe (Barneychu Form) Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form. Barney.exe (Barneychu Colors) Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe (Barneychu Colors). File:GigaBarney.exe Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe in his giga form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Barney the Dinosaur Category:".exe" Characters